Troubles of a Fire
by Link - Hero in Green
Summary: Ike is in hot water after he is blamed for a murder he didn't do. He currently is in jail. While in jail, he questions his thoughts of why he was there. And why no one but his own army would listen. First fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"You have been found guilty. You will be sent imprisoned for thirteen years."

Those words...they circle my mind. They haunt me with the fear as if death was in front of me. Waiting for me to commit suicide or escape. I don't know why I am here, what I did. As for this legend, I have been fighting myself for what it seems to be an eternity... Some of my friends have been put to death. All for the wrong reasons. Someone out there is posing as me. I have to get out of here, find some new friends and stop this person from doing what they are doing.

My story begins as helping the princess of Crimea rebuilt her castle. I was helping moving things, putting them into position. As well as restoring order with her. What can I say? I was crazy in love with her. She meant everything to me. I don't know if she feels the same but I was a mere mercenary. I wasn't a noble. If I were ever a noble, I'd be a terrible one. I wouldn't know what to do. I would crash and burn, and be blamed for Crimea's depression. Much too much for someone that loves swordplay. It is too random though. That I would be in_ their_ prison. I was working along with my mercenary group. At the time, I was with Soren, Rhys and Titania. Princess Elincia was with us too. I was looking over some figures about the castle with Soren and Elincia. Rhys and Titania were figuring out about training spots around the castle and health care. While looking over the figures, two guards came up to me. Asking me if I was General Ike. I naturally replied that I am. And they detained me. I dropped the clipboard from my hands, they hauled me away. Elincia tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to her. I saw the others expressions on their faces. Amazed, shocked and very upset. Soren tried to stop and speak to the guards but they refused to speak to a child. I yelled something at them. I can't remember what it was though. I was filled with such confusing and rage. Who wouldn't feel like that when you get arrested for no reason? They threw me into a jail. I sat there, in a cold Crimean cell, thinking to myself. They took Ragnell so I had no way of getting out. My hands and legs were my only weapon.

When someone finally came to my cell, they said I had court in an hour. I was asked not to speak while they informed me about this information. I nodded and sighed. They walked away from my cell, walking to the left, out the door and closing it shut. My cell was in a hallway on the first floor of the castle. I was in the middle. About seven cells in a row. Across from me was someone very timid. Very nervous like they killed someone. I ignore them, turning away to my only window. I can hear birds singing, the sound of the grass whispering as the wind hit them. The day was full of light. But my heart was full of darkness. In my cell, were a bed, a desk, a toilet and a sink. The desk had some paper and pens in it. I walked over to it, sat in the wooden chair. Grabbed a piece of paper from the desk, then a pen and wrote my heart out. I wrote what I thought, what I felt. Everything. It just isn't fair... Laws like this need to be turned over. But I have no proof. Before I knew it. It was dark. And I had to sleep around seven thirty in the evening.

When I woke up, it was around five. The guards in the hall were yelling for us to wake up. Serving breakfast. Even to those whom killed someone. They opened my cell and put a tray of food on the desk. They walked out, locked my cell and stared at me. They smirked and walked off. It was quiet for about ten minutes. I got out from bed, walked over to the desk and grabbed the tray. I sat down on my bed with my tray on my lap. They gave me some spicy leftover meat with a little rice and a little corn. Water as a drink. I thought: This for breakfast? At lease they are feeding me. I ate some of it. The woman across was watching me. She stared in amazement like she had never seen anyone before. Her eyes were puppy-like. I turned a bit to the side so she couldn't see me. It wasn't long before she actually said something to me.

"Hey..." she said in a very low whisper. She kept repeating herself until I faced her. "Are you the hero of Tellius...?"

I put some food into my mouth, chewing and swallowing. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Yes."

"Really...? You're a legend."

"I've been told that." I forked some more food into my mouth.

"Why are you here?" Her voice began to sound clearer, a little more interested.

"Wish you could tell me." I picked up the cup of water on my tray and drank some. The water was surprising crisp, and cold.

The woman walked back and front in her cell. It seemed she was thinking her. I looked at her when the sun started to raise, her face seemed familiar. I didn't question it for long.

When I finished with my food, I put the tray on the door again the cell door. The suppose 'door' was just thick bars. Thinking about it, I don't think Ragnell could cut through this. Even if I did put in all my strength. I looked over to the woman who was sitting on her bed. She began to sing a silent melody to herself. I kept quiet so I could hear her words. She sang a song unknown to me_. She is probably not from around here_ I thought to myself. When she finished. She kept quiet. Still on her bed, she laid down, with the blanket covering her. She fell asleep with her food still on the desk. I wondered if she was put in here without a reason too. Questions filled my head. But my train of thought was disturbed when a guard came to my cell. Opened it and said these words:

"The judge is waiting for you."

I stiffed in shock. I got out of bed, carefully to step over the tray from this morning. The guard had a pair of handcuffs. He ordered me to let my arms out. I did so and he cuffed them. I sighed and he pushed me in front of him. When walking to leave the hall of cells. I looked to the right of me of prisoners. Many had the face of what was HE doing here? Others didn't bother to look at me. Exiting the hall, I was directed to the courtroom about three halls away. Walking down those halls must have been the worst. Some gasped, some gossiped of what I did. Some remained silent. When I was at the double doors of the courtroom. The guard told me: Good luck Ike, you're going to need it.

I quietly said thank you and pushed the doors with my shoulder.

When upon entering the room, I saw rows of people, many of them sitting on the sides to appeal and watch what will happen to the hero they once believed that saved them all. Passing the people, I entered the main part of the room. To the left I saw the people that worked with me the day before. Two were smiling, one was depressed and the other had no expression. To the right, were a woman and two men. The woman was crying on the shoulder of one of the men. The other male was a lawyer. _Where is my lawyer?_ I spoke to myself. I noticed the jury before sitting down, seven men and five women all-whispering to each other. I was nervous. I was dead scared… I walked over to the left, being the very last one on the left side of the table. In front of me were the judge and two guards. The judge, a female whom presented herself with high authority was already going to tell me what my faith was. This was going on my record. And I didn't do anything!

"All rise". Said one of the guards. Everyone rose from his or her seats. "Today, we present you the case of Ike Greil of Tellius against Madam Victoria Adams."

The judge shuffled some papers. She eventually said: "You may take your seats now." Everyone in the court but the guards sat down. I didn't sit, nor did the woman. I wanted to cry at this moment...

"Ike Greil, you have been accused of killing this couple's children and burning their home."

"What!?" I cried out.

"We will allow talking when needed. Otherwise, hush your tongue or you will face more charges against you."

I heard Rhys whisper to Soren. "They can't do this to Ike! He's Greil's child and he was with us!"

He whispered back: "We know that, but they don't. The thing is that we have no proof. Be silent and listen."

"Madam Adams, please speak."

The woman stopped her tears for a few seconds. Then spoke: "Yes, this male right here-- this so called 'hero' broke into my house, blunt fully killed my children and burned down my only home with all my possessions."

"Is this true, Mr. Greil?" the judge asked me.

"I have no clue of what you're speaking about. I was helping prince--"

"Stop lying!" yelled the woman across the room.

"Refrain from speaking, Madam. Ike, helping the princess you say?"

"Yes! I was looking over some figures to fix Crimean castle along with Crimea."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

I stopped short. "No. I don't."

"I have proof that he did this!" The woman had photos, one of the guards walked over to her and handed them. Then the guard handed them to the judge.

While viewing the photos, she spoke: "This doesn't look good Ike, this is surely you."

"Objection!" said Soren to the left of me. "He did nothing of this. I as well have proof."

"I want that boy testified!"

"Very well, sir please take a sit here." She pointed to right of her. Soren stood up, walked to the stand and sat down. The woman's lawyer approached him.

"How do you know it wasn't Ike?" he asked him.

"He was with us when looking through figures. The day before he was sparring with myself along with a mercenary. He was with me probably the whole time." The lawyer had a smirk on his face. I ignored it.

"And you think with those lies, you can fool me?"

"I wouldn't lie when it comes to the truth."

"You idiotic child, get him away from me! Spirit Charmer"

By then, Soren's face was a bright red, angered and unable to do anything. He stood up and walked over to his seat.

"So then you have no proof? That is going to hurt you bad," said the judge. "Jurors. Make your choice."

They all huddled into a group. The room was dead silent. I looked down at the desk, unable to defend myself.

One of the guards walk over to the jurors, he whispered something into his ear. The guard walked over to the judge. Without an expression she politely said:

"Ike Greil, commander of the Greil Mercenaries and a living Legend, you have been found GUITLY. Nine to three. I sentence you to thirteen years in Crimea's prison section. Thank you. Court dismissed." She slammed her hammer on the desk. I...I was speech less. I fell to the floor on my knees. Sor and Rhys were around me. Titania argued to the judge but she refused to listen. I was...I was a dead man. I couldn't live anymore. I heard a scream in the back, where the panel of people was. Everyone turned around to reveal Mist, my sister crying like mad. Beside her was my long time friend, Boyd holding her in his arms. It wasn't long when I began to shed some tears myself. Soren bent over next to me, I told him:

"My life. It's over. I'm losing everything now."

"That isn't true, you never know. They might actually find the guy."

"I doubt it." The guard signaled me to get up and walk with him back to my cell from where I will probably my life in there. Before I walked out, I saw Princess Elincia's face. She was crying too, and couldn't believe it. I walked in shame to my cell. From where I pray that something good might happen while I am in there...Probably they'll realize the truth. And understand me. No one knows. But _I'm in pieces._


	2. Chapter 2

My days have been empty. Saddening, depressing and dark. The girl whom spoke to me before my trial no longer does. She sees me as a killer, a murderer. I have done nothing. I'm an innocent beorc with a story untold. It probably has been four days since my trail. I spend my days now in bed. Lying down waiting for the next good thing to happen. If there was any good anymore. I didn't want to hear anyone, see anyone. I wanted to be alone and live the next years of my life in prison. Who knows... Mist might have a better future than me. I thought this long and hard. Too much to cause me to go ill for a few hours. Depression bites.

One day, while sitting on my desk, chair tilted and a pen in my mouth. I heard the door open. I heard guard armour so I assumed it wasn't for me. Staring outside, I heard a guard open a door. He coughed and I turned around. Putting the chair back down on its four legs than its two. I stepped back onto land and stared. I couldn't believe it. It was Soren! The guard walked up to me, cuffed me and pushed me behind him. Soren was behind the guard being silent. When exiting the room, he directed me to the right. Where I assumed it was the visiting room. He sat me on a table near a window. He stood behind me. I was nervous, but I pretended he wasn't behind me. Soren sat across, putting his legs under the table and then his hands on top. The next few seconds was quiet. He broke the silence.

"How's life nowdays?" he asked.

"Terrible..I don't know why I'm here. Why do I belong here and such..." I looked down at the table with my cuffed arms.

"Everyone misses you. We're trying to fight back. We all know you aren't the one."

"That's what they don't understand! Just because I am a Lord, they do this to me and they have no idea what is actually happening?!"

Soren sighed. "I would love to figure this out with you, but they won't belieeve me at all. Based on my appearance."

"What about the princess, what is she doing to stop this?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't socialize with anyone. So your guess is probably as good as mine."

I am filled with extreme rage. I wanted to break out. I really didn't care if I would get arrested again. This is just not fair. I need my sword, I need my army. I just need someone to support me.

"Do you know if they have bail on you yet?"

"No...but being the person I am. It's probably pretty high. I can if you want."

"That would be nice."

I poked the guard behind me with the back of my head. My head hit his steal armor. He looked at me. I asked what my bail was.

A/N: End? I ran out of ideas/ lack of interest. I will try to revise this chapter. :]


End file.
